


Bleach romance/action/erotic fanfic

by Explosion_of_Creativity



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grimm/Ichi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Toshi/momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_of_Creativity/pseuds/Explosion_of_Creativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki has a stalker, Momo and Toshiro are in heat and there's trouble brewing in Hueco Mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Passion is brewing**

 

'Another hollow down. Actually I can almost thank it for appearing. I mean it's the first one in a week. Six months ago we got word that Karakura town is no longer the enriched spirit zone so it's only natural that hollows start becoming scarcer. Rukia has been recalled from the world of the living but still comes around every now and again to say hi. Usually she just comes to visit Orihime. Most of our group is getting suspicious that there's something going on between those two... but who cares anyway, I'm just happy everyone's safe and healthy.' Ichigo thought as he sheathed his blade and disappeared from the back alley using flash step, unaware of a familiar presence just around the corner.

 

At his apartment door he sighed with an expression of deep irritation on his face at the sight of yet another letter in a powder blue envelope taped to his door with that same rough handwriting that reads ‘Dearest Ichigo’. After pulling it from his door he went inside and got back into his body. The apartment was a messy affair, consisting of pizza boxes, papers, soda cans and other random rubbish. “I really have to clean up this place!” Ichigo groaned in irritation. For about three months now Ichigo had been receiving letters from a stranger who claims to love him but has left no clues as to whom it may be except for the very unsettling fact that this person knows about his Soul Reaper powers. He’s told all his friends about it and even went as far as to ask Uryuu to try and read the spiritual pressure residue on the letters but to no avail. His friends thought that it was quite funny and cute that he was being stalked but Ichigo didn’t think so at all. He thought the entire situation was very creepy and unsettling.

 

Placing the letter in the back pocket of his jean, Ichigo started to tidy up the place but for some reason decided to gather all the letters and fold them neatly and hide them in his drawer. With the dishes done, carpets vacuumed, furniture cleaned and windows opened for the first time in a long while Ichigo sat down to read the newest letter. Using the nail of his index finger Ichigo tore open the envelope and took out the letter; 

<i>‘Dear Ichigo’

 

You looked amazing in your shihaksho today, as always. Sorry I didn’t leave any chocolates or flowers today. I was in a bit of a rush. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.

This letter is just to say I love you.

 

Yours truly

Your true lover.</i>

Another short letter, usually they consisted of anything between a full page and three pages but sometimes he received these short little notes. In a way Ichigo couldn’t help but feel warmed up by the letter but a chill ran down his spine when he thought of the fact that the letter was from some unknown person that may well be some psycho killer, though he didn’t need to worry much. One getsuga would most likely be more than enough to split the person in two if he or she tried making trouble. Not having much of an appetite Ichigo decided to hit the hay early and went to bed.

 

Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo Grimmjow was laying around in the third tower of Las Noches thinking about none other than Ichigo Kurosaki when Loly Aivirrne emerged from the shadows. “I thought I sensed your spiritual pressure Grimmjow, but there’s something odd about it and the way you’ve been acting. What's going on with you? You’ve been entering the world of the living almost every day and you haven’t picked a fight or broken anything major as you usually do.” Aivirrne confronted him, pointing at him with her finger prompting Grimmjow to Jump up from his seat and shout at her. “Get the hell out of my face! It’s none of your business what I do! I suggest you get lost and quick, before I kill you!” Grimmjow backed his threat by drawing his Zanpakuto but Loly’s attention was already turned away from the other Arrancar and edged towards a table littered with envelopes and papers, “What's this?” She asked absentmindedly and went over to the table, picking up one of the letters and reading it aloud. “Dear Ichigo, I…” but before she could even finish the sentence Grimmjow grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the floor, shattering some of the tiles. Quickly Grimmjow was on top of her and held his blade to her throat. “Look you little brat, if you tell anyone about what you saw here I'll repeat what I did to you last month and then kill you… slowly!” Grimmjow barked in her face before dragging the blade across her throat, making a small cut as his grip on her breast tightened enough to make it hurt.

 

With a flashback of the consequences from what happened last time she stuck her nose in his affairs still lingering in her mind and the fear of that happening again visible in her eyes she nodded but before she could speak Grimmjow already got up and kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying to the doorway. “Honestly, I hate these weaklings!” Grimmjow growled to himself, his spirit energy boiling with anger but he simmered down again when he looked at one of the pictures of Ichigo he had laid out on his desk. ‘I love him…’ he found himself thinking before sinking back down into his seat.

 

Back in the soul society everything was peaceful – mostly. The Seireitei has been fully restored and everything was operating normally again. Momo Hinamori had received word that Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was looking for her and was rushing to his office. When she arrived the door was open so she stopped in front of it and got on her knees. “Lieutenant Hinamori reporting sir!” She spoke but Toshiro looked at her with a very dissatisfied look “Come in Momo, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to be so formal when you address me?”

“Sorry Toshiro, but I have to address you formally, someone might hear me and think…”

“And they will think nothing Momo. This isn’t business-related, seriously, you're way too uptight. Relax. If Rangiku can act the way she wants to then so can you.” 

Momo gave a nod and got up before slowly walking inside, Toshiro closed the door before the two hugged each other and shared a kiss. Thinking twice Toshiro locked the door just in case someone (Rangiku most of all) decided to just barge in unannounced. “Sit Momo, would you like some tea? It’s been a while since we've talked. How are you? I've been hearing from Shinji that you're doing well and that you're getting stronger. 

Momo took a seat “Yes please Shiro.” Momo replied to his offer and smiled as she called him by the nickname only she was ‘allowed to’ at least when they were alone that is. “My captain said that?  I'm glad he thinks I'm making progress.” She commented with a smile. As Toshiro came to sit down next to her and handed a cup of warm green tea to her.

Toshiro and Momo wanted to come out of the closet and start seeing each other in public but they decided to keep their relationship hidden for a while longer because of their jobs and the events of the past. “So Momo...” Toshiro said after a slight pause but was interrupted by Momo who quickly put her cup of tea on the table and threw herself at him, kissing him shyly yet passionately. The captain tried his best not to spill his tea when Momo suddenly started kissing him and couldn’t kiss back immediately but he managed to lower the cup to the ground, focus on the kiss and put his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his own.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Sorrow, Friendship… and a lost heart.

“It’s so damn frustrating!” Ichigo sighed as he sunk into the chair he was sitting on at Orihime’s house. He and his friends were gathered together for some tacos. “Have you ever tried writing back, Ichigo?” Chad asked, his emotionless gaze fixed on the envelope on the table. “Yeah, I'll just write them a letter since I know where they live.” Ichigo snapped sarcastically. “Why don’t you stick your letter to your door?” Orihime asked, examining the envelope closely. “Yeah, send a letter to myself. That’s going to work.” Ichigo let out another frustrating sigh but before he could add anything Renji butted in. “That could work Ichigo, think a little further than your nose. This stalker delivers a letter to your house every day so the chance that they will see your letter and actually read it is very good, Guaranteed actually.” Orihime was now very happy with herself for coming up with such a good idea as she munched on a bun. “Alright, but what do I say?” Ichigo asked, getting up from his seat and looking out the window to see if anyone was listening in. “Just ask who they are, keep it simple. Maybe ask to meet the person.” Chad advised. “Yeah and get attacked most likely.” Was Ichigo’s reply to which Renji chuckled, earning a death stare from Ichigo “What's so funny Renji?”

“You, Ichigo.”

“You're asking for a beating Renji!”

“Just look at yourself, you’d willingly attack me, a lieutenant of the 13 court guard squads but you're afraid of some stalker. If they do pose a threat just hack them to pieces with your Zanpakuto. Chances are you wouldn’t even have to use bankai.”

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Ichigo simmered down and ran his fingers through his orange hair as he took a seat again. “Hey Renji, Where’s Rukia and Uryuu? Weren’t they supposed to be here too?”  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Uryuu called me this morning. He said he wouldn’t be coming. Some ‘family matters’ came up. He didn't say where he'd be or how long he was going to be gone.” Orihime informed. “And Rukia couldn’t come because she had stuff to do in the Soul Society.” Renji added as he put his hands behind his head. “Rukia having to work comes as no surprise but Uryuu having to deal with family sounds completely out of character.” Ichigo remarked and took a sip of his juice. 

The rest of their evening went rather smoothly with lots of fun, laughter and joking around. And when it was time for everyone to go home the group of friends greeted each other with a warm smile as they all went their separate ways.  
Climbing the stairs to his floor – because the power was out – Ichigo thought about what Orihime and Renji said. It made sense. The stalker would find the letter and if this person meant any harm they would’ve attacked already. Ichigo was yanked from his thoughts as he turned the corner. In the dark stood a shadowy figure with a sword on his hip and a letter in his hand. The person knew he was caught but didn't want to be found out this way. The Shadowy figure saw that Ichigo was reaching for his combat pass to change into a soul reaper. Grimmjow tried to escape using Sonido but Ichigo's flash step was much faster. “Halt!” Ichigo shouted, holding his blade out at what he saw as an enemy. Grimmjow stopped just in time. A few steps further and the moonlight would have revealed him. Ichigo knew this spiritual pressure but couldn’t place it. “Who are you?!” Ichigo shouted but the person decided to turn his back and try to run again. But Ichigo was faster yet again as he blocked his way to the stairs. “That’s no flash step! What are you?” Then suddenly the power came back on, revealing the man in the shadows… 

-=-=-=-=-=-  
Rangiku froze as she heard what sounded like a stifled moan coming from behind the closed door of her captain’s office. For a few seconds she listened in on Captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Hinamori. Their Spiritual pressure was giving them away so obviously that she couldn’t believe that she didn't sense it when she entered the building.   
“Toshiro, we should stop, what if someone finds out?” Momo chirped, covering her bra and averting her sight from the captain on top of her. She wasn’t worried about herself of course. She was concerned about Toshiro’s reputation as a soul reaper and a captain of the court guard squads. “You started it Momo…” Toshiro frowned as he helped the lieutenant sit up so they could both fix their uniforms – and just in time too as Rangiku used her Haineko to cut the lock silently and simply barge into the room. “Captain?! Oh hey Momo…” Rangiku was playing stupid. “What have I told you about just barging into my office Rangiku?!” Toshiro scolded as he jumped to his feet.   
“Oh well I sensed your spiritual pressure elevate and thought you may be in trouble Captain.” 

“Don’t give me your sorry excuses Rangiku. You're even ruder than Kenpachi Zaraki himself!”  
(In squad 11 barracks Captain Kenpachi Zaraki just sneezed)

“Don’t be so upset Captain, I'm sure Rangiku didn't mean to be rude.”

“Don’t defend her Momo. I’ve told you a thousand times to knock Rangiku, next time I'll dock you a vacation day.”

“I'm sorry Captain. It won't happen again.” Rangiku gave Momo a wink to which she blushed and looked away. “You will also be paying for the lock you broke.” Toshiro added. “Now leave.”  
“Oh, but Captain…” Rangiku whined “LEAVE!” Toshiro commanded, flaring his Spirit Pressure, making the temperature of the room drop dramatically. Rangiku disappeared from the room with a swift and joking “Sorry Captain.” as the door was shut quickly.  
Toshiro sat back down and put his hand over his eyes as he slouched into the couch. “Don’t get so upset lil’ Shiro.” Momo giggled as she bent over, kissed Toshiro's lips while his eyes were covered and also left the office.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
The seemingly endless sands of Hueco Mundo seemed even emptier as lonely green eyes stared into the never ending night. Ever since Szayel Aporro found a way to reincarnate some of the fallen Arrancar, Ulquiorra could find nothing to do but stand at the top of one of the towers of Las Noches and stare into the everlasting desert. ‘I still cannot comprehend it. Why does that woman, Orihime Inoue, know what heart is. I've thought of it for so long. So many lunar cycles have passed and I still do not know what she means! Is it because I am a hollow? When a soul becomes a hollow it becomes a beast. The heart is lost, that is why we have the holes in our chests. Only our baser instincts are left. Perhaps giving intelligence to hollows is more of a curse than any of the Arrancar thought. I am ‘free’ and yet I still feel empty as if nothing can fill the hole in my soul.’ Ulquiorra thought, placing a hand over his hollow hole. “I want… A heart.” He whispered before the sound of static cracked as he used Sonido to leave the area before Nnoitora Gilga could find him and start an argument.


End file.
